


赤い糸

by kejupanggang



Category: D. Gray-man
Genre: Folklore, M/M, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 17:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15199352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kejupanggang/pseuds/kejupanggang
Summary: Sedari dulu Klan Bookman tidak memiliki benang merah. Tapi Lavi bookman berbeda, ia memilikinya! Bahkan bisa melihatnya. / [Chapter 1/?]





	赤い糸

“ _Jijiiiiii._ ”

Bookman yang baru saja menghabiskan bacaannya menoleh pada Alex yang berlari kencang. Anak berusia tujuh tahun itu berlari tergesa, lalu segera mendaki dan duduk di atas paha kakek kesayangannya.

“ _Jiji_ , _jiji_. Tadi waktu aku keluar, ada kakak cantik dan kakak tampan jalan berdua. Terus, terus, kulihat ada benang merah di sekitar mereka. Ung ... tidak hanya mereka saja, sih. Bibi dan paman di samping rumah kita juga punya benang merah.”

Mata bulat hijau milik Alex berbinar-binar. Menandakan betapa takjubnya ia akan sesuatu yang baru untuknya, yah, bahkan untuk Bookman sekalipun. Bookman bahkan tidak menyangka bahwa anak asuhnya itu memiliki kemampuan untuk melihat benang merah, yang tentu saja dianggap mitos oleh banyak orang bahkan oleh dirinya sendiri.

“ _Jiji_ kenapa diam begitu?” Buyar sudah lamunannya ketika suara Alex menelusup ke telinganya. Ia melihat anak asuhnya memasang wajah bingung dan khawatir.

“Tidak apa-apa,” ujarnya seraya menenangkan. “Ah, omong-omong, kapan kau bisa melihatnya?”

“Tadi ketika kakak cantik dan tampan lewat depan rumah kita! Terus tadi bibi di samping rumah memanggilku dan melambaikan tangan, ada benang merahnya juga! Benang merahnya tersambung dengan paman yang asyik baca buku di luar.” Ketika sedang menjelaskan dengan perasaan membara, ia pun teringat sesuatu. Lantas ia segera turun dari pangkuan Bookman dan berlari tergesa. “Tunggu sebentar, _Jiji_. Aku kelupaan sesuatu.”

Bookman tak mengatakan apapun, hanya diam seraya matanya mengekor gerakan Alex yang semakin menjauh dan menghilang dari pandangan. Tak lama kemudian, suara langkah kaki yang terdengar rusuh makin mendekat. Alex dengan sumringah membawa piring berisi kukis buatan bibi di samping rumah mereka.

“Tadi bibi itu melambaikan tangan padaku lalu memberi kukis buatannya. Katanya, ia terlalu bersemangat membuat kukis, lalu tahu-tahu kukis buatannya jadi banyak. Hehehe.”

Bookman mengambil piring yang dibawa Alex lalu menaruhnya di samping meja, bersisian dengan buku yang tadi ia habiskan. Ia melihat ke arah jendela, matahari sudah mulai lelah, sinarnya mulai menghilang, malam telah datang.

Lagi, Alex mulai memanjati sang kakek, kemudian duduk di pangkuannya. Melahap satu kukis yang ia ambil di atas meja seraya bertanya kenapa ia semua orang memiliki benang merah, dan tentu saja ia bertanya dengan mulut penuh kukis, membuat Bookman berpikir sejenak karena ucapannya tak terdengar jelas.

“Alex, mereka yang memiliki benang merah, ditakdirkan untuk bersama.” Alex masih menyimak sambil mengambil kukis keduanya. “Seperti matahari dan bulan, bumi dan langit. Walau keduanya berbeda, mereka akan tetap jadi satu kesatuan.”

“Hoo ....” ujar Alex takjub. “Tapi, _jiji_ ...,”

“Ya?”

“Kenapa _jiji_ tidak punya benang merah? Semua orang yang kulihat tadi punya benang merah.”

Bookman tersenyum lembut, kemudian mengelus pelan rambutnya. “Itu berarti ... aku benar-benar seorang Bookman,” Alex menatap Bookman penuh dengan kebingungan. “Seorang bookman, tidak boleh menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun, Nak. Karena tugas kita adalah menuliskan sejarah yang sebenarnya.”

“Ehh? Kenapa begitu?”

“Karena jika kita dekat dengan seseorang, penilaian kita tidak akan netral. Bisa-bisa nanti kita mengacaukan sejarah.”

“Woahh ... bahaya juga, ya.”

“Tentu saja bahaya,” Pandangan Bookman yang tiba-tiba menatap lurus Alex membuatnya sedikit takut. “Kau sendiri bagaimana? Apakah ada benang merah di jari kelingkingmu?”

Alex menggeleng dan tersenyum cerah sebagai jawabannya. Sekali lagi Bookman mengelus kepalanya pelan sebelum menyuruh bocah berambut merah terang itu untuk turun dari pangkuannya. Alex pun menurut, melihat Bookman yang mulai menjauh dan menuju ke kamarnya. Ketika Bookman benar-benar sudah tak nampak di matanya, ia memalingkan pada tangan kanannya. Dalam hijau matanya, seutas benang merah melingkari kelingking mungilnya, mengejeknya.

* * *

 

**赤い糸**

**Gray-man (c) Hoshino Katsura**

**Story by Chesee-ssu**

**Rate: T**

**Warning: standar applied**

**Saya tidak mendapat keuntungan apapun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini, kecuali kepuasan batin melihat otp saya berlayar XD /ga**

* * *

 

_Happy reading ...._

* * *

 

“DOR!”

“AAAA.”

_Gubrak!_ Kepala Lavi mencium lantai dengan mesra, di sisi ranjang yang lain, Allen tertawa terbahak-bahak. Rengutan sebal mampir di wajahnya, ah, wajahnya sudah kusut jadi tambah kusut gara-gara bocah berambut uban itu.

“Allen sialan!” umpatnya penuh cinta. Dielusnya kepalanya yang masih sakit akibat ciuman dadakannya dengan lantai. Duh, semoga saja tidak ada benjol di kepalanya, ‘kan malu juga jika rambut indahnya dihiasi benjol yang tak sedap dipandang. Nanti ketika menggoda gadis-gadis, yang ada mereka langsung lari.

Allen pun menghentikan tawanya lalu mengatur napasnya. Impresi anak baik nan manis yang selalu melekat pada dirinya menghilang seketika. Yah lagipula hanya orang-orang terdekatnya yang tahu bahwa ia sebenarnya _agak_ gelap dan _sedikit_ jahil.

Akhirnya, dengan rasa sayangnya ia membantu Lavi berdiri. Wajah Lavi masih merengut tak suka.

“Masih marah?” Lavi tidak menjawab, Allen menghela napas, “Yaa, bukan salahku juga sih, ini sudah siang. Masa mau tidur terus?”

“Ya memangnya kenapa? Siang dan malam tidak ada bedanya bagi---aduh! Jangan pukul kepalaku!”

Allen mendengus kesal. “Ya tentu saja beda, _Baka Usagi_! Lagipula ini hari terakhir kita di sini dan kau mau menghabiskan waktumu dengan tidur? Menyedihkan.”

“Lalu? Toh, kita di sini ‘kan untuk mencari _innocence_. _Innocence_ nya sudah ketemu dan perjuangan mendapatkan benda itu melelahkan, tahu. Jadi tidak salah ‘kan kalau aku lebih memilih tidur?”

“Tapi kita sedang berada di Brussel, loh! Kapan lagi kita bisa ke sini? Toh, melihat-lihat kota ini tidak buruk juga, kan?”

“ _Pass_.” Lavi kembali ke ranjangnya dan menarik selimut yang bahkan tak dapat menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Allen menghela napas melihat Lavi yang mulai terbenam dalam pelukan mimpi. Langkah Allen pun terseok dengan wajah tertekuk masam.

“Yah, sayang sekali tidak ikut. Padahal kudengar hari ini ada bazar buku mur—AAA JANGAN TINDIH AKU, SIALAN!”

“AKU IKUT KALAU BEGITU!”

* * *

 

“Wahhhh.”

Allen yang berada di sebelah Lavi menatap heran ketika kilau hijau itu bersinar terang, bahkan lebih terang daripada masa depannya. Di kanan kiri mereka, berjejer stan-stan yang rata-rata berisi buku-buku dan makanan, ada juga stan yang menjual topeng atau pernak-pernik unik yang belum pernah mereka lihat.

“Oh ayolah, ini cuma bazar.” Allen memutar kedua matanya ketika melihat Lavi yang masih membeku. Bahkan beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang pun melihat mereka dengan tatapan heran, tak mau berlama-lama ditatap oleh manusia-manusia _random_ , Allen pun mencubit lengan Lavi dengan keras.

“Aw, kau ini kenapa, sih?” tanya Lavi seraya mengelus lengannya, menatap Allen yang sudah memasang wajah siap menghajar Lavi. Niatnya mau mengeluarkan rasa kesalnya pada Allen, eh malah si rambut uban itu yang kesal setengah mampus dan membuat Lavi takut.

“Semua orang melihat kita dengan tatapan aneh, tahu! Lagipula kenapa juga kau membeku di tengah jalan begini, sih? Kan bikin malu.”

“Eh? Kau tidak lihat? Di sini banyak benang merah yang bersinar, keren sekali, loh!” Lavi merangkul Allen lalu menunjuk ke arah wanita dan pria yang saling membelakangi satu sama lain, sang wanita nampak asyik memilih buku sedangnya pria di belakangnya menggandeng wanita cantik sambil tertawa-tawa, “Kaulihat mereka? Wanita yang pakai baju pink itu jodohnya dengan pria yang sedang bersama wanita berkepang itu.”

“Hee ....” Allen terlalu bingung untuk merespon seperti apa, ia tahu bahwa bookman junior ini memiliki mata istimewa, sama sepertinya. Tapi tetap saja rasanya aneh ketika Lavi menjelaskan hal itu padanya.

Menyadari sesuatu, Allen pun menatap Lavi dengan bingung, “Tunggu dulu ... tidak mungkin rasanya mereka berjodoh, kau lihat, kan? Lelaki itu sudah punya pasangan.” Lavi menggeleng cepat, menepis perkataan Allen. “ _Nahi_ , _nahi_ , Allen. Benang merah mereka saling terhubung. Dan jika mereka bertemu, maka benang merah itu akan bersinar. Ya, walau sampai sekarang aku tidak mengerti kenapa benang merahnya bersinar padahal mereka tidak bisa melihatnya.”

“Mungkin itu tugas buatmu.” Si rambut perak itu berkata dengan sedikit ragu, Lavi menatapnya bingung.

“Maksudmu tugas?”

“Yaa ... seperti menjodohkan mereka begitu? Kaulihat sendiri kan walau mereka terikat tapi mereka tidak menyadari satu sama lain. Kalau begitu bukannya nanti ikatan benang merahnya bakal putus?”

“Ya itu kan bukan urusanku, urusanku ke sini kan mau beli buku.”

“Tapi—”

“Oh, omong-omong, benang merahmu menyala, tuh. Jodohmu ada di sini, lho, fufufu.”

Kepala perak itu menengok ke sekeliling bazar secepat kilat. “Oh iya? Apa jodohku cantik, Lavi?”

“Kalau itu sih, aku tak tahu, ya. Soalnya aku bohong, HAHAHAHA.”

“JANGAN LARI BAKA USAGIIIII!!”

* * *

 

“Hei, Lavi, lihat! Buku ini bagus sekali!”

Lavi yang sedari tadi asyik melihat buku yang berada di tangannya kini menoleh dan melihat buku yang dipamerkan Allen. Sehabis menjahili Allen ia jadi bangkrut total karena sisi gelap Allen mendadak keluar. Jadinya tadi sebelum pergi ke stan buku Lavi mencoba membujuk Allen dengan mentraktir makanan yang ada. Hasilnya? Tentu saja Allen dan perut karetnya membuat dompet Lavi jadi menipis, untung saja Allen berbaik hati tak menghabiskan uangnya karena ingat tujuan mereka yang datang ke sini untuk membeli buku.

“Ah, aku sudah baca itu, memang bagus, sih bukunya. Kalau kau mau beli saja.”

Allen masih memerhatikan buku dengan saksama, ia bukan maniak buku seperti Lavi, takutnya nanti ketika ia membeli buku, bukunya sama sekali tidak ia baca. Sayang sekali, ‘kan, uangnya? Lebih baik uangnya dibelikan untuk hal yang lebih penting, makanan misalnya.

“Menurutmu aku harus beli buku ini atau tidak?” Lavi yang masih melihat-lihat buku menoleh pada Allen sebentar, lalu matanya tak sengaja menangkap buku tebal berkover biru tua, Lavi hampir oleng akibat beratnya beban buku itu. “Kalau mau beli, ya beli saja. Ceritanya bagus kok, tentang petualangan. Orang sepertimu pasti suka membaca yang seperti itu.” Lavi membuka buku berat itu dan membacanya, astaga, isi buku itu berbahasa asing, ia tidak tidak begitu tahu artinya karena bahasa yang ada dalam buku itu baru ia pelajari dua minggu yang lalu. Tak ingin berlama-lama memusingkan diri, akhirnya Lavi menaruh kembali buku tebal di tempat dia berasal.

“Hmm ... sepertinya aku tidak tertarik pada buku ini. Lagipula, dibanding buku, makanan lebih berharga bagiku.”

“Hahaha ... dasar kau ini.”

“Ah, omong-omong aku lapar lagi. Kau mau kubelikan sesuatu?” Ekspresi syok Lavi membuat Allen tertawa. “Lagi? Allen, kau baru saja menguras dompetku demi makanan dan sekarang kau masih lapar?” Allen hanya bisa tersenyum lebar. “Ya mau bagaimana lagi, makanan itu sudah seperti bagian dari hidupku. Jadi, mau titip atau tidak?” gelengan pelan Lavi sudah membuat Allen berbalik dari stan buku dan mulai menjarah stan makanan.

Si rambut merah itu pun masih asik mencari buku yang menarik perhatiannya. Hampir sebagian besar buku yang ia lihat sudah pernah ia baca, bahkan ia sampai meminta penjual buku merekomendasikan beberapa judul yang sekiranya belum pernah ia baca. Sayangnya, semua yang direkomendasikan sudah pernah ia baca, walau begitu Lavi akui selera sang penjual buku dalam menyarankan buku cukup bagus.

“Kakak, bisa tolong ambilkan buku itu?” Lavi menunduk ketika sosok anak kecil menarik-narik bajunya. Lucu sekali anak itu, rambutnya pirang cerah, sayang wajahnya tak nampak karena memakai masker, apa sakitnya parah sampai-sampai memakai masker? Tersadar akan lamunannya Lavi segera menolong anak itu, ia melirik judul bukunya, ternyata buku cerita anak. Ia tersenyum pada anak itu sebelum bertanya pada penjual harga dari buku tersebut.

“Ini untukmu, kubelikan,” anak itu terdiam seraya memerhatikan buku itu lekat-lekat, lalu pandangannya beralih pada Lavi yang sedang tersenyum kepadanya. “Tidak apa-apa, anggap saja ini hadiah dariku.”

Ragu dan curiga menelusup dalam diri anak itu, tapi senyum itu terlalu tulus baginya. Tak ada alasan untuk menolak. “Terima kasih, Kak,” balasnya datar, “Oh, iya, namaku Eeez, kalau kakak?”

“Namaku—”

“Eeezzz!”

Semua mata tertuju pada lelaki berkacamata tebal dan penampilan yang begitu ... kurang sedap dipandang. Sedikit banyak pengunjung merasa terganggu dengan lelaki yang seenak jidatnya teriak-teriak tidak jelas, walau mengganggu tetapi tidak ada seorangpun yang berani menegur lelaki itu.

“Tyki!” Eeez berlari kencang sambil menerjang lelaki yang sempat menjadi perhatian publik, “Kau dari mana saja? Aku mencarimu tapi tidak ketemu!”

“Harusnya aku yang begitu! Untung saja kita bisa bertemu. Nanti pegang erat tanganku, oke? Biar tidak hilang lagi.”

“Baiklah. Oh iya, tadi ada kakak-kakak baik yang membelikan buku ini. Dia ada di ... loh? Kok kakaknya menghilang?”

Tyki terkekeh melihat wajah kebingungan si pirang. “Entahlah, mungkin dia sedang buru-buru? Nanti kalau kita bertemu lagi ucapkan terima kasih padanya.”

“Sudah kuucapkan, kok. Tapi aku ingin Tyki melihatnya, kakak itu indah sekali, matanya hijau dan rambutnya semerah api menyala. Keren sekali, ‘kan?”

“Merah asli?”

“Yup! Langka sekali, bukan? Sayang sekali Tyki tidak lihat. Semoga kita bertemu lagi ya dengan kakak itu.”

Tyki tersenyum ringan. “Ya semoga saja.”

* * *

 

Lavi terengah-engah, bersandar pada dinding di sudut bazar. Gila, kakinya saja masih gemetar saking takutnya. Belum lagi otaknya yang mendadak tak bisa berfungsi dengan baik. Ia masih tak bisa memercayai apa yang ia lihat barusan, terlalu mengerikan, tak akan pernah ia terima hal itu dalam logikanya.

Tadi, ketika ia berkenalan dengan anak yang bernama Eez, pria berkacamata tebal dan berbaju lusuh menginterupsi mereka. Ia sempat menikmati adegan yang menyentuh hati ketika Eez memeluk pria itu erat, ia bisa merasakan kehangatan dalam pelukan itu. Tetapi itu hanya sebentar, ketika matanya tak sengaja menangkap benang merahnya yang bersinar dan terhubung pada lelaki itu. Ia terlalu panik, saking paniknya ia tak sadar kalau kaki-kakinya sudah berlari kencang, membawanya pergi menjauh dari realita yang ia lihat.

Seumur hidupnya, Lavi tak pernah membayangkan bahwa pasangannya itu seorang pria, lelaki, atau manusia yang memiliki genital yang sama dengannya. Tidak, bahkan di mimpi terliarnya sekalipun. Ia selalu membayangkan bahwa pasangannya adalah seorang wanita manis yang anggun, kalaupun dadanya besar itu hanyalah bonus baginya. Yah, intinya, seumur hidupnya, ia lebih tertarik melihat badan montok wanita dibanding dada bidang pria.

Tapi lagi-lagi sepertinya takdir mengejeknya, buktinya pasangan hidupnya pria. Kenapa, sih, takdir selalu jahat padanya? Apa takdir begitu benci padanya sampai-sampai hidupnya diliputi kesialan begini?

“Loh, Lavi? Kenapa bisa ada di sini?”

Lavi yang sedang meratapi kesialannya, melirik Allen yang tangannya penuh dengan makanan. “Loh, Allen? Kenapa bisa ada di sini?”

“Harusnya aku yang bilang begitu! Kenapa sembunyi di sini?”

“A-aku tidak sembunyi!” kilahnya. “Tadi, kepalaku pusing sekali, makanya aku memojokkan diri.”

“Kamu sakit? Kita pulang saja bagaimana?” ujar Allen dengan nada khawatir.

“Sekarang sudah tidak lagi, sih. Ide bagus, ayo pulang.”

“Eh tapi kamu tidak beli buku?”

“Iya. Hampir buku-bukunya sudah pernah kubaca, sisanya tak ada yang menarik buatku.” Lavi melirik kue yang Allen pegang. “Boleh cicip?” ujarnya dengan mata berbinar. Lavi bukan penggila manis, tetapi melihat Allen yang makan dengan lahap membuatnya ingin mencobanya sedikit.

“Boleh, sih ... tapi ...,” Allen tersenyum jahat. “Kejar aku dulu! HAHAHA!”

“Hei, tunggu, Moyashi!”

Lavi disahuti _baka usagi_ oleh Allen ketika ia berusaha mengejar si pemilik rambut uban itu. Ia tak bisa mengejar Allen dengan cepat karena jalan yang penuh dengan manusia. Karena fokusnya melihat rambut uban Allen, maka otomatis ia tidak terlalu memerhatikan sekelilingnya. Tanpa disengaja, pemilik rambut sewarna api membara itu menabrak seorang wanita dan menjatuhkan buku-buku yang wanita itu pegang.

“Ah, maaf!” cepat-cepat Lavi membungkuk dan membantu wanita itu memungut bukunya. Setelah selesai, ia segera mengembalikan buku itu pada sang pemilik.

Wanita itu tersenyum manis. “Terima kasih.”

Lavi membalasnya dengan senyum lebar, kemudian ia menyadari bahwa wanita yang ia tabrak adalah wanita yang membuatnya terpaku di tengah jalan. Wanita yang akan berjodoh dengan lelaki yang menggandeng wanita lain yang rambutnya dikepang. Dan lagi-lagi wanita yang berada di depannya ini kembali membuat pewaris bookman ini terpaku.

Ia sama sekali tak menyangka benang merah yang bersinar terang di jari manis wanita itu kini menghilang, tak hanya itu, benang merah wanita itu putus ketika ia dengan yakin melihat bahwa benang merah itu terhubung satu sama lain.

Tapi kenapa ....

“Tuan? Apa anda baik-baik saja?”

Lavi tersadar dan melihat raut wajah cemas wanita itu di depannya. Lavi tersenyum dan berkata bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Setelahnya, wanita itu pamit undur diri. Lavi melihat wanita itu sampai ia menghilang ditelan kerumunan. Mata hijaunya meredup sejenak. Ia melihat jari manisnya.

Takdir itu benar-benar kejam.

 

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: halloooooo, akhirnya aku nulis pair ini lagi XD dan yah ini multichap, doakan ini supaya ga diskontinu ya wkwkw XD saya masih sayang sama mereka gatau kenapa :”” oh, btw di awal cerita, alex itu lavi ya, dia Cuma ganti nama aja XD trus yang benang merahnya bisa nyala, sebenernya itu cuma modifan saja XD makasih lo ya yg udah baca, saran dan kritik sangat dibutuhkan dalam perkembangan cerita ^^
> 
> glosarium
> 
> nahi nahi: bahasa india, artinya tidak


End file.
